darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
795
Aristede straps and gags Quentin to a table, torturing him with a swinging blade pendulum and making it clear that Quentin will die if he doesn't give him the hand of Count Petofi. Synopsis : Collinwood before the turn of the century. For Quentin Collins this will be a night of unrelieved terror. He is the prisoner of two evil men in search of a mysterious hand with supernatural powers, and he will soon learn that he is to be the pawn in a game of life and death. Quentin awakes to find himself tied up and his face has been restored. Aristede straps Quentin to a table and gags him as he sets a swinging blade pendulum in motion to torture Quentin. Aristede makes it clear that Quentin will die if he doesn't get the Hand. Barnabas gets the Hand for Julianka but at knifepoint later she takes it from Barnabas. Barnabas catches up with her in the woods and places her under his power. Aristede tells Angelique that Quentin will die unless she gives him the Hand. Memorable quotes : Quentin: You already got what you wanted from me. : Aristede: Yes, but I seem to have misplaced it again. ---- : Angelique: I have gone to great pains to disassociate myself from you and to reestablish myself here in the household. : Barnabas: I am almost amused. ---- : Aristede (to Angelique): Such an honor. My little puppeteer has come to see me. ---- : Aristede: I even checked the local newspapers, something I almost never do. News is so boring, don't you think? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins *Lara Parker as Angelique *David Selby as Quentin Collins *Michael Stroka as Aristede *Diana Davila as Julianka Background information and notes Production * This is the fourteenth episode and the first of three consecutive episodes with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Story * Aristede's torture of Quentin is inspired by Edgar Allan Poe's short story " ." * TIMELINE: It was tonight when Quentin unexpectedly transformed into the werewolf; he has been in Aristede's custody for less than an hour. Day 310 begins, and will end in 801/802. 12am: Quentin in Aristede's capture. It was earlier this evening when Barnabas and Angelique discussed helping Quentin at the Old House. Barnabas won't be able to bring Quentin to Julianka until tomorrow night. Quentin only has 28 minutes left until the pendulum kills him. Bloopers and continuity errors * After Aristede sits, a shadow moves at the bottom right of the screen. * Jonathan Frid struggles with the dialogue when addressing Julianka, "You must get that, cure that... uh... that curse immediately." * When the scene fades from Angelique leaving Collinwood to follow Aristede to Barnabas and Julianka in the Old House, you can hear Julianka whisper something like, “Then I say ‘yes, of course,'" as if Diana Davila and Jonathan Frid are rehearsing their lines. * Jonathan Frid flubs a line speaking to Julianka: "I had no intentions of dealing you with this way" instead of "dealing with you." * When Barnabas is discussing with Julianka (under his spell) how to cure Quentin, Julianka says, "It is not necessary to wait for a full moon." When Barnabas says he won't be able to bring Quentin to her until tomorrow night, she says, "There...there is not a full moon tomorrow night," even though she just said they don't need a full moon. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 795 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 795 - The Pits The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 795Category:Dark Shadows episodes